Danny DeVito
Daniel Michael "Danny" DeVito Jr. is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, director, producer, and filmmaker, who is best known for his television roles as Louie De Palma on the ABC/NBC sitcom Taxi from 1978 to 1983 and as Frank Reynolds on the FX sitcom It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia since 2006. He is also best known for his film roles as Vernon Dahlart in the 1983 comedy-drama film, Terms of Endearment, Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin in Tim Burton's 1992 superhero film, Batman Returns, Harry Wormwood/the Narrator in the 1996 fantasy comedy-film, Matilda (which he also directed and produced), and as Sid Hudgens in the 1997 neo-noir film, L.A. Confidential. He even voiced the title character in the 2012 animated adaptation of The Lorax. For Disney, he voiced Phil in the 1997 Disney animated feature film, Hercules and played Sam Stone in the 1986 Touchstone Pictures film, Ruthless People, Bill Rago in the 1994 Touchstone Pictures film, Renaissance Man, Al Russo in ''When in Rome'', and played Max Medici the Ringmaster (alongside with his daughter, Lucy as a coat check receptionist) in [[Dumbo (2019 film)|the 2019 version of Dumbo]]. He also produced some of the Miramax films, such as Pulp Fiction ''and Garden State''. He will play an undisclosed role in The One and Only Ivan. Disney Roles Philpic.png|'Philoctetes' (Hercules) Dumbo Photography 1.jpg|'Max Medici' (Dumbo; 2019 live-action adaptation) Gallery Danny DeVito behind the scenes Hercules.jpg|Danny DeVito behind the scenes of Hercules. Danny Devito with family Walk of Fame.jpg|Danny DeVito with his wife, Rhea Perlman and their kids, (l-r) Lucy, Grace, and Jake attending his Hollywood Walk of Fame ceremony in August 2011. Danny DeVito SDCC.jpg|Danny DeVito speaks at the 2013 San Diego Comic Con. Danny DeVito visits Jimmy Fallon.jpg|Danny DeVito visiting The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon in March 2014. Michael Douglas & Danny DeVito speak at Reel Stories, Real Lives event.jpg|Danny DeVito and Michael Douglas speak onstage during the 5th Annual Reel Stories, Real Lives event in April 2016. Danny DeVito visits Stephen Colbert.jpg|Danny DeVito visiting The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in November 2016. Danny DeVito David Hyde Pierce Tony Awards.jpg|Danny DeVito and David Hyde Pierce attending the 71st annual Tony Awards in June 2017. Danny DeVito 2018 Summer TCA Press Tour.jpg|Danny DeVito speaks onstage during the It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia panel during the 2018 TCA Summer Press Tour. Danny DeVito Dumbo premiere.jpg|Danny DeVito at premiere of Dumbo in March 2019. Trivia * DeVito was Steven Spielberg's first choice to play Sallah in Raiders of the Lost Ark. He was interested to play the role, but his agent demanded more money than offered and DeVito himself was very busy filming his TV series The Associates, so John Rhys-Davies was cast instead.The Lost Roles of Danny DeVito at Split Sider *DeVito was at one point, considered to voice Iago in Aladdin, but was unavailable before the role was given to Gilbert Gottfried. References Category:Voice actors Category:1940s births Category:Actors Category:American people Category:Males Category:People Category:Hercules Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:People from New Jersey Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Comedians Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Dumbo Category:Miramax Films Category:When in Rome Category:ABC Category:Fox Category:The One and Only Ivan